


Breathless Love

by Theresseb



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theresseb/pseuds/Theresseb
Summary: 一个狗血虐心虐身半OOC黑道AU的脑洞甜饼指数：50%玻璃渣指数：100%祝大家看文愉快 不喜快点× 顶锅盖跑





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
      Seb刚睁开眼睛的时候，从百叶窗的夹缝中泻出的阳光安静地照耀着床单，瑞士七月的阳光暖度刚刚好。Seb揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，转头又看了看床的另一边，床单微皱，但早已没有任何温度。昨晚的一幕幕重新放映在Seb的脑海。Kimi就像平时那样，两周一次到Seb这儿过夜。Seb准备了整整一桌的菜，Kimi并没有吃太多，草草地结束了晚餐后，Kimi如他以往一样，没有太多话语，亲吻，拥抱，然后把Seb抱到床上云雨一整晚。也和以前一样，Kimi几乎不在Seb这儿过夜，在午夜时分他接了一通电话后就离开了。  
 

       “Kimi Raikkonnen。”Seb失神地喃喃道，他能想到的全部都是他。Kimi冷峻的眉，不带温度的灰蓝色眼眸，不苟言笑的神情，强壮的身躯，Seb似乎中了名叫Kimi Raikkonen的毒，他无法不去想他的一切。Seb喜欢和他亲吻，喜欢被他拥抱，喜欢看似冰冷的他动作却很温柔，喜欢看他静静吃着自己准备的晚餐，喜欢他占有自己的时候，因为只有在那一刻，Seb才感受到，Kimi是属于自己的。而一切的开始，源于Kimi的出手相助。

       可是，Seb只是Kimi包养的众多情人之一。Seb不可能独占他。

       在瑞士说起Kimi Raikkonen，凡是涉足黑道的名流又或是正从事黑道事业的人无人不晓。Raikkonen家族是瑞士历史悠久的黑道家族。当下，主宰瑞士黑道的两大家族便是Raikkonen家族和Wolff家族。Wolff家族在几十年前曾与Raikkonen家族结亲，但最后那桩婚事却演变成成恶劣的谋杀，从此Raikkonen家族与Wolff家族势不两立。几年前，Wolff家族的人成功刺杀了当时Raikkonen家族的当家，试图要吞并Raikkonen家族在黑道的所有产业。而当家正是Kimi的叔父。Kimi因此正式继承了Raikkonen家族，成了最年轻的继承人，Raikkonen家族和Wolff家族的形势一度变得格外紧张。

       Seb是一个孤儿，他从小被Bernie爷爷领养，和Bernie爷爷相依为命，靠Bernie爷爷的香肠店为生。日子算不上大富大贵，但是也还算温饱，两个人过得很温馨。在Seb16岁的时候，Bernie患上了恶性肿瘤。不愿放弃救治Bernie爷爷的Seb在邻居的“帮助”下，Seb以为自己借到了钱去支付这笔巨额的手术费。

      在冰冷的手术房外等待了十几个小时的Seb最终还是没能等回可以给他温暖拥抱的Bernie爷爷。所有的厄运也并没有因此而终结。料理完Bernie后事在回家路上的Seb遇到了讨债的人。不谙世事的Seb这才发现他所需要还款的金额早已翻了三番，成了天文数字。而救了Seb帮Seb还掉这笔债的正是Kimi。或许是命中注定，又或是狭路相逢，就是在Seb以为自己被揍的那一秒，Kimi出现的刚刚好。

       Seb看见Kimi轻易地把那些人打倒在一边，不屑地对他们说道：”欺负一个小孩，你们很有成就感吗？“  
  

      只见讨债的人虽被打得鼻青脸肿，但仍恶狠狠地爬起来指着Kimi的鼻子：”你算什么东西？你还得起这小子欠的债吗？“

       Kimi只是从钱包抽出了名片，丢给了对方：”以后找我要钱。“

       令Seb惊奇的是，那些恶霸顿时惊慌失色，连滚带爬地逃走了。而男人镇定自若地在街角的梦龙冰淇淋店买了两根梦龙，一根塞给了还未缓过来的自己。正当男人要转身之际，Seb叫住了他：”先生，我叫Sebastian Vettel。我该如何还欠您的钱？“

        被叫住的Kimi一愣，他以为这个男孩捡到馅饼后会躲得远远的，唯独没想过他还会想着偿还这一种可能。

        ”我说了不用。“男人的声音有点僵硬。

       男孩一把抓住要走的Kimi。Kimi轻皱眉头，不解地注视着Seb。严肃的Kimi冰冷得像一把刀子，令Seb在这一瞬间害怕得放开了手。只见男孩略有委屈的眼神看着自己，仿佛是一只被抛弃的流浪狗。情绪罕有波动的Kimi在此刻竟感受到一些些愧疚，他是不是对这个男孩太苛刻了。

       ”先生，这是一笔巨大的数字，您没有道理为我支付。我会烤香肠，我有一个小香肠店，总有一天可以还您这笔钱的。“男孩甚至从双肩包里写下了自己的联系方式，与自己身上的大部分现金一同给了Kimi。

       看着男孩塞在自己手里的钱，Kimi不解道：”我不缺钱。你不需要这样子。“

       ”那……你总需要些什么吧？我什么都可以做。“

       Kimi被眼前无比真诚的男孩逗笑了，真不知道是装傻还是真天真。”看你瘦胳膊细腿，你连砖都搬不动，难不成你还想当我的人吗？“

       ”什么是你的人？帮你做事情吗，我可以。“男孩异常认真地回答道。

       ”等你弄明白，你再来找我吧。“Kimi实在是对一个未成年没有兴趣，虽然这个男孩有着非常好看的眼睛，那是令人卸下心防的明蓝色，澄澈得找不出一丝污染。不过，Kimi并没有多想，他转身就走，想必见到这个男孩也是最后一面。

 

      在这之后，Seb艰难地维持着这家小小的香肠店。由于他过于年轻的外貌，甚至有好心的顾客建议帮他求助警方起诉这家香肠店的老板非法使用童工。而Seb也逐渐明白了那个男人到底说的是什么。刚懂得这层意义的时候让Seb羞愧难当，觉得这是无稽之谈。可Seb每天扣去他的饮食生活费，每天能攒下来的钱真是令人心酸，也不知道要攒到何时。

      有些时候，命运从不缺乏巧合的时候。在这天晚上，深夜跑去河边吹风的Seb遇到了一个人喝闷酒的Kimi。Kimi甚至以为自己看花了眼，但眼前的男孩确实是眼熟的。

      看到Kimi的Seb一下子涨红了脸，虽然在夜色中唯有他如宝石般的眼睛异常明亮。晚风微微吹动男孩额前的金发，不知怎么的，有些醉意的Kimi竟然觉得眼前的人十分可口。”先生，抱歉，我还在攒钱，有朝一日，我一定会还清。至于您说的要求，我……”

      “我说了，我不缺钱。你要喝吗？”Kimi打断了Seb的话语。

      看着Seb一脸疑惑的样子，Kimi把酒给了Seb。看见眼前的人猛地喝了一口之后，好看的眉迅速皱在了一起。Kimi第一次爽快地笑了。眼前的人是完全真实的存在，不用去揣测他的话里是否还有话，不用去思考身边是否会有危险。Seb瞬时忘记了第一次喝酒给他带来的不适，被笑着的Kimi深深吸引。不笑的Kimi就像是冰人，而笑了的他如冰川融化。

      “傻子，喝酒要慢慢喝。“Kimi扯了扯嘴角。男孩果真像自己说的那样，开始慢慢地抿酒，虽然那只是啤酒，就这样一罐又一罐，直到男孩开始说话紊乱，Kimi才发现一切似乎失去了控制。然后男孩的脑袋搁在了自己的肩上，开始说他以前和他的什么倒霉伯尼爷爷的故事，说着说着男孩竟然有些哽咽。Kimi其实并不想听，但Kimi发现自己也并不是很好。再在河边呆下去，两个人早晚会被这没有脑袋的晚风吹成重感冒。

       再之后发生了什么，Seb如今回想起来，再也不敢轻易地碰酒精。哪怕是酒心巧克力也不行。他模糊地记得自己被无比温暖地抱着。他亲吻到了什么，之后是事态便不受控制地飞速发展着。  
第二天醒来时Seb发现自己全身酸痛，在一个陌生的房间醒来已令他足够惊慌，更令他惊慌的便是身边躺着的男人是Kimi，与他一样似乎什么都没有穿。Seb即使再迟钝，身上的酸痛与胸口的吻痕都昭示着这一切。

       Seb从回忆中清醒过来，他掀开被子，下床洗漱。时间过得飞快，这已经是他选择做Kimi的人的第三年。他马上就要十九岁了。看着镜中的自己，似乎成熟了些，他的眼睛还是如三年前一样澄澈。但Seb苦笑了一下，他变了多少，只有Seb自己知道。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 持续玛丽苏

       临近傍晚的落日余晖懒散地洒在苏黎世街角一边的咖啡店。此刻的人流量不算多，靠近窗户的地方坐着一位男士，正敲打着电脑键盘。

 

       “先生，您的咖啡。”Seb将咖啡送到男士的桌上。

 

       “谢谢。”男士的视线从电脑移开，他看向Seb，给予Seb一个和善的微笑。

 

       又一杯咖啡成功售出，Seb愉快地记上一笔。这是Seb营业这家咖啡店的第三年。这是Kimi送给他的咖啡店，因为他并不想做Kimi一事无成的金丝雀。Seb自制的咖啡很好喝，总能留住许多客人，所以这家店面不算大的咖啡店每个月都可以赚不少钱。Seb每个月都把扣去日常生活费以外赚到的钱存进银行。Kimi其实也有给Seb生活费。Kimi从来不会亏待他的任何情人，只不过Seb并没有动过这些钱。Seb一直在攒欠着Kimi的那笔钱。

 

       突然从门口传来稳健的脚步声，吸引了正在查账的Seb的目光。

 

 

       Seb认识他，那是Kimi的贴身保镖兼司机Antti：“Vettel先生，请问您何时下班？Boss今晚和您一起用餐，让我来接您。”

 

       “现在就可以。”男孩的声音流露着。他和店员打好了招呼后，迅速跟着Antti上了车。

 

       这是Kimi平时出行的奥迪A8，逐渐了解车市行情后的Seb才知道这辆车完全不符合Kimi的身份。其实跟了Kimi一个月后，Seb才意识到他招惹了可怕的人物。他以前有试想过Kimi是富二代或者是某个企业的CEO，但他从没想过三十岁不到的他却主宰着瑞士黑道的半壁江山。每次回想起Kimi第一次带他出去吃饭的情景Seb就有些后怕。总有四个严肃的保镖跟着他们，各个都戴着墨镜看不出情绪。当他们见到Kimi一齐弯腰高声喊“Boss好”的时候，着实有把Seb吓到。Seb第一次觉察到，他所处的气氛是多么紧张，而他眼前的男人离他的距离多么遥远。有时候Seb甚至觉得那个夜晚在河边遇到Kimi只是梦境的一瞬间。他已经太久没有见到Kimi笑了，更不用说，Kimi已经好久没因为他而笑过。突然Seb感到有些小小的失落，他发现他所有奇怪的决定并不是那么奇怪，他对Kimi所有的情感宛若抛向湖面的石头，无法避免地向未知的深处堕落。他喜欢Kimi，他想见Kimi。可是Kimi就像是一个冰人。比如，Seb自认为自己的手艺还不错，但Kimi从不会多吃几口；比如，Kimi虽然和自己做爱的时候会温柔地接吻，但他从不会在自己那儿过夜。

      

       自己似乎是可有可无的。这种若即若离的感觉总会让男孩苦恼不堪而又不敢告诉Kimi。因为他不敢。他深知他们这段关系，谁都不应该当真。或许，他应该早点攒够那笔钱，然后和那笔生活费一起还给Kimi结束这段关系，他便可以正式追求Kimi。

      

       Seb从没喜欢过人，但他现在立马可以认证这就是喜欢的感觉。所以当他听到Kimi想和他一起吃晚饭的时候，他毫不犹豫地选择下班。这又有些反常，因为昨天Kimi刚来过他的住所，Kimi两周才会来一趟。

 

       想到这儿Seb有些坐立不安，他趴在车窗边就像一个孩子一样贪婪地看着窗外的风景。车子逐渐开向郊外，Seb不知道会开到哪儿，但是染红天际的晚霞让Seb莫名安心。Seb突然将车窗摇下一些，晚风透过窗隙俏皮地吹动着Seb的额发。

 

       Antti的视线无意间瞄到了后视镜，以及后视镜中看着窗外的男孩。男孩微闭双眼，任凭晚风拂过他的额发，夕阳余晖将他白皙无瑕的脸颊照亮，Antti甚至可以看见他长长的睫毛微微颤动。

 

       Boss很少带情人回家，他是第一个。当Kimi告诉他把Seb带回来吃晚饭的时候，Antti差点没有收敛住他惊讶的神情。Kimi去找情人的次数很平均，没有特别偏爱过谁，有些人过了一阵子便好聚好散。但他们都长得很好看，这也让Antti从来都没有觉得这个刚成年的男孩有什么特殊之处。

 

       就在这一刻，Antti觉得这个男孩似乎和他们不是一个世界的人。他美好地像一副不忍褶皱的画，只想让人永远封存下去。

 

       车子最终停在威严的大门前，周边并没有其他房子，只有眼前这一栋巨大的别墅。Antti帮Seb打开了车门，震惊中的Seb才被拉回了神。

 

       _这就是Kimi住的地方吗_ 。Kimi送Seb一百多平公寓的时候Seb已经无比震惊，而此刻的Seb觉得当时的自己一定像一个没见过世面的乡巴佬，当然现在也是。

 

       Seb忐忑地走进别墅，他一眼就看见落地窗前正在打电话的Kimi。Kimi说着他听不懂的语言，但却是他熟悉的毫无声调的语气。

 

       正当Seb不知道该怎么办，该走向哪儿的时候，一个金发的女人带着笑意，有礼貌地和他搭话：“想必你就是Vettel先生吧，你好我叫Britta，是Raikkonen先生的管家。晚饭已经准备好了，请随我来。”

 

       “谢谢您，Britta女士。你可以叫我Seb。”Seb灿烂地笑道。

 

       “如果你愿意的话，你可以叫我姐姐。不要惊讶，我觉得我还没有那么老。”

 

       “当然，Britta姐姐。不过，Kimi……啊不是，是Raikkonen先生。他在说什么语言，为什么我完全听不懂？”跟着Britta走的Seb直言不讳自己的疑惑。

 

       Britta神秘地笑道，“其实也不是大秘密，先生是芬兰人。但我并不是芬兰人，我也听不懂他在说什么。不过，好心提醒你，主人做的那些事情可不是我们可以管的。在这儿你最好关上耳朵。”

 

       “谢谢。我知道这些道理，可是我又不是兔子。”Seb撇了撇嘴，委屈道。Kimi竟然是芬兰人。怪不得他几乎不怎么说德语。瑞士人都喜欢说德语。

 

       Britta无奈地将领Seb领到座位上，她只是笑了笑没有说话。这时Kimi已经挂断了电话，走进了餐厅，坐到了主座上。原以为外观壮观的别墅一定会配上那种长长的豪华餐桌，但现时只是一个大小正好的方形餐桌，所有的晚餐已经放置在桌上。Kimi和Seb面对面坐着，他们如往常一样安静地就餐。除了盘子中的牛肉，Seb还得小心翼翼地和自己的紧张感打交道。

 

       “今天回家的时候看到Britta正在尝试做巧克力蛋糕，正好看了一眼日历。我想你应该会喜欢。”Kimi抿了口红酒，平淡地向Seb解释着让他来的原因。

 

       Seb喜欢巧克力蛋糕，但他还是有些不解。这时，Britta将蛋糕搬到桌上：“新鲜出炉的巧克力蛋糕哦，趁热尝尝吧。”

 

       “Britta姐姐，可以请问一下今天的日期是？”Seb问道。

 

       Britta耐心地回复道：“今天是3号，7月3号，Sweetie。”

 

       “7月3号，我的天呐。今天不是我的生日吗？”Seb惊讶地看向Kimi，Kimi没有说话，只是微微点头示意。

 

       Seb一下子惊喜地说不出话来。Kimi还记得他的生日。Seb是一个没有生日的人，在和Bernie爷爷相依为伴的时候，他从不过生日。因为日子过得清苦，在家最欢庆的时候大概只有圣诞节的时候。就在去年这个时候，Kimi对自己的生日随口一问却让自己哑口无言。Seb清晰地记得Kimi回答了自己一句，“那就把今天当作你的生日吧。”也就在去年这个时候，Kimi让Antti买了个蛋糕，Antti并不知道这有什么特殊意义，于是买来的蛋糕却没有蜡烛。Seb将整个公寓翻箱倒柜才找出了一根短的可怜的蜡烛。好不容易将其点燃，还没怎么好好许愿还没等自己吹灭蜡烛便燃烧殆尽了。Seb还记得在微弱短暂的烛光下自己却因此控制不住泪流满面。

 

       _没想到，Kimi也都还记得。_

 

       “天呐，Sweetie，竟然是你生日，你等着我我帮你去拿两根蜡烛。先生也没有和我说，早知道是你的生日我一定好好给你准备一个生日蛋糕。”Britta说完便快速地跑了出去，很快把一把蜡烛带了回来。

 

       “Seb，今年你几岁啦？你几岁我就插多少蜡烛。”Britta看向Seb。

 

       Seb一脸惊慌，“不用这么麻烦……”

 

       “19岁，插19根吧。”还没等Seb说完，Kimi便打断了Seb的话，示意Britta继续插上蜡烛。

 

       夜色四合，在没有灯光的餐厅，十九根蜡烛集聚着的温暖烛光照亮着Kimi和Seb的脸。Kimi看着对面双手紧握闭上眼睛一脸虔诚地许着愿的Seb，灯光将男孩长长的睫毛下打下温和的阴影。不知怎么的，Kimi觉得自己内心深处的某一块变得柔软。为这个小孩过生日的感觉好像还不赖。

 

       _希望明年Kimi也可以给我过生日。_

_希望以后Kimi都可以给我过生日。_

_希望……Seb你怎么可以这么贪心。_ 想到这儿Seb睁开了眼睛，透着灯光恰巧看到正对自己浅浅笑着的Kimi。

       _希望……Kimi能一直微笑。_ Seb想道。即使贪心，他也想许愿。

 

       “愿望许好了吗？那就吹蜡烛吧。”

 

       “嗯。”Seb笑开了花，男孩大笑的时候总会不加拘束地露出他的白牙。

 

       _要是此刻能永久就好了。_


	3. Chapter 3

       自从第一次喝过酒后，Seb便知道自己不会喝酒，可以说是一杯倒的类型。但是今天的Seb却尝试着喝上了两杯红酒，就在等Kimi洗澡的时候。穿着浴袍的Seb好奇地参观着Kimi的房间。那是一个巨大的套房，房间是黑白的装修风格。床头的暖黄色灯光给了房间一点点温度。房间里有一张书桌，两张小沙发与一张茶几，以及一张Kingsize大床。套房里浴室中洗澡的水声依稀可见。这让Seb因为喝酒本就染着红晕的脸颊更红了一些。最后Seb坐回了床上，对着全黑色的窗帘陷入了思考。这个房间就像Kimi一样，让Seb感受到了距离感。

 

       “在想什么呢？”等Seb再次回过神来的时候，Kimi已经洗好了澡，在Seb身边坐了下来，柔顺的金发上还滴着没有擦干的水滴。Seb一转头便对上了Kimi灰绿色的眼眸。

 

       红晕再一次染红了Seb的脸颊，深蓝色的眼睛在暖黄的灯光下显得神秘而动人。

 

       “没什么……就是在想你的房间为什么感觉冷冷清清的？这算是你家吗？”Seb想到了些什么，疑问道。

 

        “那你觉得什么是家呢？”Kimi看着Seb，认真地思考着Seb的问题。

 

        “就是……家里不应该有一些家人的照片，一些温馨的东西吗？”

 

       Kimi没有说话，房间里陷入一阵沉默。这让Seb意识到自己可能说错了什么话，Seb小心翼翼地移开了自己的视线，问道：“抱歉……我是不是话太多了。啊……你不会和我一样是孤儿吧。”

 

       “小鬼……我父母在我十二岁时就死了。”Kimi的话让Seb一下子抬起了头，Kimi在Seb眼里看到了自己预料到的惊讶与同情。

 

        “别用这种眼神看着我。这在黑道是很正常的事情。你来杀我，我去杀你。你如果想一直跟着我，你就得习惯这些。”

 

       “……那你报仇成功了吗？”Seb不忍地问道。

 

       “不完全。”

 

       “那杀人凶手是谁？”Seb继续追问道，Kimi看着这张无邪的脸上写着对未知的危险一无所知，心情有些波动。毕竟他从Seb的蓝色眼睛里，他读出了难过。这种情绪他很久没有触及过了。从父母去世的那一刻起，Kimi便注定不能再像同龄的孩子那样无忧无虑地笑，没有烦恼地哭，他只能故作冰冷地去面对这个世界，这样才会没有人能够伤害到他。

 

       父母曾是Kimi的港湾，Kimi也曾是一个会撒娇会捣乱的小孩。但父母的离去，他被迫去面对自己家族的明争暗斗，他还得提防敌对的Wolff家族的明枪暗箭。他似乎已经淡忘怎么去交流感情，他似乎已经淡忘怎么去表达感情。也太久没有人在他面前流露真挚的情感。他的生活里贯穿的无非是金钱、权势与欲望。

 

       而此刻Seb眼里的难过，Kimi觉得这似乎和很多年前模糊的情感有些相似，他也曾这么感受着这样的情绪。

 

       “你已经想好要进入我的世界了吗？”

       “我想陪着你。”我喜欢你，所以我想陪着你。

        “你最好不要奢望太多，我只能保证你有不愁吃穿的生活。”看着眼前的男孩一脸坚定，Kimi感到心情复杂，“那有关我们家族和Wolff家族的世仇。”

 

       “那么，你一定要报仇吗？”Seb眨了眨他的眼睛。

 

        “你害怕吗？”Kimi问道。

 

       Kimi没想到的是，Seb直接凑上身来亲吻了自己。Kimi没有推开Seb。相反，Kimi收起了向来犀利的目光，此刻他的眼神柔和了不少。Kimi很快变为主动的一方，他抱住了Seb，并将Seb压倒在床上。Kimi的舌头灵活地撬开了Seb的贝齿，Seb笨拙地回应着自己，氛围一下子变得火热起来。激吻甚至让Seb忘记了呼吸，所有的欲望在这一刹那点燃。Kimi解开了Seb的浴袍，手不安分地向Seb的臀部摸去。

 

       Seb被吻地意乱情迷，深蓝的眼睛上蒙上一层雾气，仿佛随时都会落泪。突然后穴被Kimi的手指侵入，一根手指，接着是两根、三根手指，这让Seb有微微的不适，但是很快，这种不适便被熟悉的快感所盖过。

 

       Seb将腿缠绕在Kimi的腰际。Kimi一个挺身，进入了Seb。Seb紧紧抱住Kimi，感受着Kimi一次又一次撞击着自己，快感一波又一波地袭来。

 

       “Kimi……唔……”Seb忍不住呻吟，甚至带着些哭腔，快感就快把他淹没，但是Kimi却没有一点儿停下来的意思。 Kimi亲吻着Seb的脖颈，在他的肩膀上留下吻痕，他甚至能感受到男孩轻微地颤栗，男孩的欲望已经肿胀，即将释放。Kimi加快了抽插的速度，重重地撞击着Seb的深处，和Seb纠缠在一起。

 

       “啊……”随着Seb释放了他的高潮，Kimi也将精液射在了男孩的体内。两个人紧紧相拥，Seb靠在Kimi坚实的胸膛上，感受着Kimi起伏分明的心跳，贪婪地占有着此刻的每分每秒。

 

        “Kimi……I Love You.”Seb喃喃道。


End file.
